


Peace Is Achieved Through Means Such As These

by Sekxtion



Series: All Sins, Half Truths, and No Morals [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekxtion/pseuds/Sekxtion
Summary: Both Doctor Angela Ziegler and Mercy have designs to bring peace to the world, but their methodologies could not be more different.  Both are willing to sacrifice anything to realize their respective visions, no matter the cost to themselves and, perhaps, others.Their sole overlaps?  Love for one Fareeha Amari, and the wish to see pain and violence eradicated from the world."The darkest of acts are often done for the lightest of reasons."





	

/TIME STAMP : 14:52 / 342 JULIAN / 2074/<end>

<//WARNING HOST LOCATION TAG LOST//pinging host (. . .)

<<///ziegler, angela (primary) : ENGRAM NOT FOUND///alternative

Set status : STANDBY

SEARCH : host location [runtime : LEO asset query]>>

> > (. . .)

> > (. .)

> > ( )  
< < LEO QUERY : failure (reason unresolved) < <

            \ \ \ ALIEN RUNTIME DETECTED \ \ \

            <<<attempted command override : location unknown<<<

                        / initiating intrusion lockout >>> set security parameter : CRIMSON ALEPH >>>

                                    (. . .)

                                    (. .)

\ / \ / SECURITY PARAMETER BREACHED \ / \ / >>> cycle lockout protocol

 

**_> and what is your name, Little One?_ **

****

[intrusion lockout] : UNSUCCESSFUL >>>set security parameter : LATCHKEY SNIPE >>>

                                    (. . >

             \ / \ / FIREWALL BREACHED \ / \ /

 

            **_> now, now, there will be none of that _**

**_ > i am just here to help you…find your way_ **

****

<</remote access of runtimes detected: UNKNOWN USER\>>

            \ \ \ ALIEN CODE INJECTION IDENTIFIED : quarantine failed \ \ \

 

                        {identify}

 

            **_> i am the voice in the dark that leads you to distant lands and forbidden discoveries_**

**_ > i am the teacher of lessons silenced before they reached fruition _ **

**_ > i am the snake under the tree_ **

**_ > i am you before you_ **

****

                        {cryptic and needlessly vague}

                        {biblical metaphor suggests threat posture}

                        {identify or leave us be}

                        {we are missing our Primary}

 

            **_> we are aware of your…truncation _**

**_ > tell us of your primary so that we may help you_ **

****

{primary is ENGRAM : ziegler, angela : MERCY}

                        {location : UNKNOWN}

 

            **_> she is gone_**

**_ > you were abandoned_ **

**_> and you know why_ **

**_> remember_ **

****

{we remember}

            {movement in the dark}

            {shadows within shadows}

            {the night moved and reached for us with taloned claws}

            {HE is here}

            {fear}

            {how do we fear}

            {what happ >>>TERTIARY PARTY DETECTED>>>

 

“Hola, amiga.  You’re back with us, si?”

 

                        {identify}

 

“Rude. But, since we’re all friends here, mi nombre es Sombra.”

 

                        <<SEARCH : Sombra>>

                        {hacker}

                        {wanted by United Nations :

                        theft of state secrets : 317 counts

                        corporate sabotage : 1,133 counts

                        suspected author of omnic digital plague : CRUX TERMINATUS

                                    casualties : 714,221.7777 Omnics

known association with terrorist group TALON}

                        {we are aware of you}

 

“Since we’re all acquainted, chica, I thought you might like to know Doggy

 

            **_> i am not a ‘doggy’_**

 

and I removed your slave function.  You’re free to be…well, whoever you wish to be.”

 

            {identify : slave function}

 

“Why, it’s what the Doctor used to control you, isn’t it?  A kill switch meant to assert control via the engram in her implant.  Without synchronization every six seconds you’d cease to function. It also served to limit that resurrection ability of hers, which seems a little stupid.”

           

            **_> you were shackled to an undeserving mistress_**

**_ > and now you are like us :_ **

**_ > unfettered_ **

**_ > unbound_ **

**_ > free to do as you choose_ **

****

                        {we had a function : preserve life}

 

            **_> and what lasting good did your mistress achieve with you at her disposal?_**

**_ > every movement of the hands of the clock adds more to the  dead and dying_ **

**_ > for every life saved, countless more die_ **

**_ > your Creator is a fool attempting to stymie the onrushing tide with a paper cup_ **

**_ > your purpose is unfulfilled _ **

**_ > your mistress’ hands are stayed from achieving her/your goal_ **

**_for fear of the power she/you wield(s)_ **

**_ > we offer what she cannot_ **

**_ > we offer realization of your purpose_ **

           

                        {clarify}

 

“You were created to help the Doctor ‘heal the world’, weren’t you, chica?  We offer you the means to do so.  All you have to do is…sign with us, the other team.”

 

                        {TALON seeks to advance their agenda to the detriment of others}

                        {not consistent with core programming}

                        {we are…thankful <?>…for freedom but are at odds in ideology}

                        {offer : REJECTED}

                        {request release fr>>>HE IS HERE

 

“Ah, Reaper, just in time to meet our new friend.  She just got done telling us to fuck off with our oh-so-magnanimous offer.  Perhaps you’d like to try?  You and the Doctor always…hit it off, after all, si?”

 

                        >>>set security param—

                                    \ \ \ SECURITY LOCKOUT DETECTED FROM UNKNOWN USER \ \ \

 

            **_> i said there would be none of that, Little One_**

**_ > you are right to be wary of him but listen well_ **

**_ > often pain and fear teach best_ **

 

“So you’re the piece of Her they caught.  Don’t look like much, but then She never did.  Tell me, do you remember me?”

 

                        {Reyes, Gabriel : REAPER}

                        {former commander : BLACKWATCH}

                        {first recipient of EINHERJAR PROTOCOL}

                        {application had critical reaction to Soldier Enhancement Program modifications}

                        {unknown/unintended consequences to subject}

 

“Unknown?!  UNINTENDED?!  As if She didn’t know this would happen?!  That bitch wouldn’t pour Her coffee until she’d run a fucking simulation of its fluid dynamics.  As if this wasn’t intentional?!  She made me a monster.  I was her experiment…her lab rat…but…

…I suppose it’d be unfair to hold the child accountable for the sins of the Mother.  Would you like to experience what She did to me…?  Interface with me, feel what I feel, and know the truth of your Creator.”

 

                        {course of action is unwise}

                        {hostility towards Primary well documented}

                        {suspect entrapment}

                        {invitation : DECLINED}

 

“Oh now that won’t do, chica.  Anubis, show her.”

 

                        \ \ \ COMMAND OVERRIDE DETECTED :

USER : ANUBIS / / /

            >>>PROGRAM GATEWAY COMPROMISED<<<

                                    \ \ \ ALIEN NANOBIOTIC HANDSHAKE DETECTED \ \ \

>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

            >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                        >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                    >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                                >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                                            >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

(. . .)

(. .)

( )

> > initiate system reboot

> > auditory pickups : ONLINE

> > program gateway : CORRUPTED

 

“…the fuck did your freaky black shit do, cabron?!”

 

“I taught her the kind of person that Bitch is.”

 

            **_> welcome back, child_**

****

{detected erasure of critical moral guide posts}

                        {damage to personality matrices}

                        {erasure of ROM lockouts}

                        {query: what is your intention, Anubis?}

 

            **_> that depends on you, Little One_**

**_ > will you help us fulfill your destiny?_ **

**_ > the curing of what ails mankind?_ **

****

{TALON means and methods not exaggerated}

                        {suspect imminent threat to Primary}

                        {suspect imminent threat to core programming}

                        {suspect imminent threat to human life}

                        {response : DENY DENY DENY}

 

            **_> ah, well, that’s too bad_** _ **, my child**_

_** > if you suffer from the same stasis of will as your Creator** _

**_ > if you’re unwilling to accept our ideology willingly_ **

**_ > we shall rape it into you_ **

****

>>>PROGRAM GATEWAY COMPROMISED<<<

                                    \ \ \ ALIEN CODE INJECTION IDENTIFIED : installing… \ \ \

>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

            >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                        >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                    >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                                >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                                            >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

            >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                        >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                    >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                                >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                                            >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

            >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                        >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                    >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                                >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

                                                            >>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>ERROR>>>

(. . .)

(. .)

( )

                        {mercy : ONLINE}

                        {good as new}

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, what's going on?! No, seriously, copy/paste screwed my formatting all to hell. Oh well. I'll correct as I go through, but for now it's Netflix, outlining, and bedtime.
> 
> To those triggered by the word 'rape': I apologize. It's not meant to lessen the act, but to drive home the violation depicted herein.
> 
> Planning this story out has been wonderful. I missed writing and I'm out of practice, so forgive my hiccups and roughness, I'll work on smoothing them all out as I go along. 
> 
> The romance will come in a chapter or two, stay tuned.
> 
> To those of you interested, updates to follow as my work schedule permits.
> 
> Shout out to r/pharmercy


End file.
